Ina (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *"Hello, ___. You're looking bright-eyed and bushy-tailed this morning." *"Hello, ___. You look well today. Keeping fit is important!" *"Hello. How are you feeling?" *"Hello. Drop by the town hall and see me sometime." *"Good evening, ___. Now don't work TOO hard, or you'll wreck your health." 'Chat' *"It's busy at the town hall, but sometimes I go out to check on the village." *"Everyone in the village works hard. And they're all good folks. Some of them have their little quirks too, but..." *"How are you doing today, ____? Let me know if you need help with anything." *"Most in our village grow crops, but you can raise animals if you want." *"This town's mayor has always been someone from my family. Maybe that's not the best thing." *'After tunnel completion:' "Now that the tunnel is done, it's easy to go to Bluebell. That'll take some getting used to." *'Snowstorm:' "I hope this torm doesn't damage any homes." *'During a typhoon:' "The wind is fierce today. A walk's all well and good, but see you don't blow away!" *'After a typhoon:' "Awful weather yesterday. Is your house okay? Luckily, I haven't heard of any serious damage so far." You live in Bluebell: *"If you're interested in living in Konohana, we'd be happy to have you here!" *"How is Bluebell? If you ever want to move to Konohana, you'll always be welcome." At Town Hall: *"If you have business here, talk to me across the counter. If you want to stay the night, sign in the notebook on the counter." *"Sign in the notebook if you want to stay the night. If you want to move into town or have other business, talk to me at the counter." 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower: "'This is the town hall, and I'm the mayor. If you've got a problem, drop by any time." *'Four flowers:' "You seem to be getting along well with the people here. You're a good neighbor. That's what I like to see." *'Five flowers:' "Rahi loves it when you visit. I'm always happy to see you too. I think you're a good role model for Rahi." *'Six flowers:' "How do you like our village? I quite like having you here. And so does Rahi. I hope you'll stay in this village for a long time." *'Seven flowers:' "Talking with you like this, I'm reminded of my husband. He was a good, kind man. Your personality is very similar." 'Gifts' *'Favorite Gift: '"That's puerh tea. I love it! And it's... for me? Thanks! Good luck to you, ____!" *'Liked Gift:' "Is this for me? Thanks! I love it!" *'Neutral Gift:' "Thank you very much. I appreciate it." *'Disliked Gift:' "Of all the... Well, if you REALLY insist I take it..." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Another present today? That's just too generous. I'll have to pass." Birthday Present: ' *'Liked Gift:"Oh, a birthday present?! Right, it's my birthday... well, thanks! It's very thoughtful." *'Neutral Gift:' "Is this for me? Right, it's my birthdeay... You remembered. Thanks!" 'Festivals' Cooking Festival *'You live in Konohana and lost:' "It's a shame about today... I expect better next time!" *'You cheer but do not enter a dish:' "I expect you to enter the next Cooking Contest. Your village is counting on you!" *'You live in Konohana and win:' **"Konohana won today's Cooking Festival! I knew we could do it!" **"All the dishes today were quite delicious. But Konohana's is indisputably the best." Crop Festival *'Lose:' "Your ___ wasn't bad. Guess it wasn't your day, though." Moon Viewing Festival *"That's all for this year's Moon Viewing Festival! Come again next year!" Flower Festival *"Are those flowers for...? Ah-ha... Today's Flower Day. Thank you very much." Snow Festival *"Folks had a good time today. It's times like this I'm so glad to be mayor." *"How about today's festival? Did you have a good time?" New Years Festival *"This year is almost over. Everyone did a lot of good, hard work this year. So let's wish for everyone's good health next year as we eat soba noodles!" *"I hope that next year is good to Konohana." You live in Bluebell and go over to Konohana on a festival day: '''"Today's the ____ Festival. However, since you're not a resident, you can't participate. Sorry." '''Festival Ends *"Today sure was fun. I'm glad you had a good time too." Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes